


What Our Future Could Look Like

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, I needed fluff after last night let me tell you, M/M, like so fluffy, the fluff is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Robert and Aaron have a quiet night in, and end up having an important conversation.





	

It was a thursday, a completely normal thursday in november, when it happened. 

Aaron had always had an aversion for staying in. Being one of those people who just watched a movie, or just stayed by themselves while friends were having beers or out on the town.

That was before Robert Sugden. With Robert had come a joy in the small moments - playing footsie on the couch, having a beer together in front of the telly, playing xbox together while the noise of the busy pub flitted in through the closed doors. They had created evenings in each other’s company, staying in and talking, laughing, grinning, or not talking, and instead enjoying each other’s company in silence.

They had the Mill to themselves tonight, and Aaron relished in the fact that they had their own place. They had properly moved in over the summer, Liv taking a room that, much to her chagrin, wasn’t overlooking the lake. Robert and Aaron settling into their large en suite bedroom, bringing over their furniture from the pub, the dark purple sheets and the black nightstands, and in an instant, the Mill had changed from a house, to their home.

Now, he relished in these evenings. Liv was at Gabby’s, and Aaron and Robert had made dinner together, cooking in their lovely new kitchen. Robert was a surprisingly good cook, and Aaron enjoyed watching him working, furrowed brow when he checked the recipe a final time to ensure no mistakes were made. 

After the meal, they had settled themselves on the sofa, Aaron leaning into Robert’s body, adoring the unmistakable scent of Robert that flooded his senses. The telly was on, and because Liv wasn’t there, Aaron allowed himself to properly fold himself into Robert’s arms. He wasn’t particularly paying attention to the programme, his mind drifting, dwelling on nothing. It was a feeling he felt more often these days, after the wedding, and after setting his head straight. He felt content. 

Robert’s one arm moved up and down his bicep, and the other was wrapped around his waist. 

“Liv would never let us hear the end of this if she saw.” Aaron muttered.

“Probably not, no.” Robert’s lips pressed to Aaron’s temple. “We should do this more often though. I like having you here.” He gave Aaron a squeeze, and Aaron smiled into Robert’s dark red cardigan. 

“When did you become such a soft lad?” Aaron joked, lifting his head up to look Robert in the eye. Robert grinned.

“Around the same time as you started cuddling with me every chance you got.” Robert retorted playfully, and Aaron feigned ignorance. 

“No idea what you’re talking about mate.” 

“In that case, I guess it was around the time you said ‘I do’.” Robert’s smile was big, open, and completely adorable.

Aaron laid his head back down on Robert’s shoulder, and sighed.

“Was a good day, wasn’t it?” Aaron said quietly. Robert hummed in agreement, and lifted his hand up to Aaron’s hair. 

“You had your hair done like this that day…” he trailed off before starting to run his hand through Aaron’s curls. “I love your hair like this.” Aaron leaned into the feeling, and linked his hand with Robert’s idle one. 

“You looked amazing that day as well.” The confession came quietly, but he could almost feel Robert’s smile at his words, feel the happiness that radiated from his chest.

“Had to make sure you’d say yes, hadn’t I?” Aaron scoffed, and hoped Robert wouldn’t remove his hand from his curls. He didn’t.

“Couldn’t say no after seeing you in that blue suit. Had to make sure I’d be the one to take it off ya.” 

“And that you did. To great effect if I remember correctly.” Aaron blushed slightly, remembering their first night together as husbands. 

They hadn’t made it through the reception before Aaron hadn’t been able to take it any longer, and had pulled Robert aside to give him a taste of what was to come. Robert’s eyes had been unbelieving, until Aaron had sunk to his knees and had the first taste of his husband. Knowing that the man beneath him was his, for the rest of their lives, had done things to him that he hadn’t expected. Aaron blushed at the memory, and tugged at the sleeves of his green sweater.

Robert kissed his temple as his hand absentmindedly ran through Aaron’s hair. Aaron looked down at their interlocking hands, and his eyes rested on the ring on Robert’s finger. The steely grey colour stood in stark contrast to his pale skin, softened slightly by the colour of his cardigan. He looked amazing in it as well. Aaron had initially teased him about the elbow patches, but he couldn’t deny that if anyone could pull it off, it had to be Robert. 

Robert felt Aaron stiffen against him, his muscles tensing. His eyes followed Aaron’s as he moved his head up next to Robert’s. He looked as if he had been struck by … something. Robert raised an eyebrow and tentatively asked him what had happened.

“I just realised something…” Aaron’s eyes never moved, instead held Robert’s gaze unflinchingly.

“Is everything ok?” Robert asked, worry seeping through his veins, turning his stomach.

Aaron nodded and squeezed Robert’s hand in reassurance. 

“I’m… happy.” Aaron confessed, and Robert looked at him quizzically.

“I would hope so? We’ve been married for nine months and living in our house for six…” Robert’s voice trailed off as Aaron rolled his eyes. “What?” 

“What I mean is… I’m happy. I’m not worrying about our future, or thinking about how you’re going to leave me, or jealous of every single person I see you with. I am just… happy.” Robert’s eyes softened at this admission, and a smile tugged at his lips.

“It’s what we’ve been working for, right?” Robert saw Aaron nod and bite his lip. After Aaron’s arrest they had had a lot to work through. 

Robert had not been aware of the extent of Aaron’s issues, and seeing Aaron hurt like that had been one of the toughest things he had gone through. He had wanted to punch anyone who had ever told Aaron he wasn’t easy to love, because seeing him vulnerable had only made him love him more. Aaron had needed help, and had found it in a counsellor, but getting help and feeling the effects of it were very different things. 

“I just.. I finally feel like this,” he pointed between the two of them, “is something that only makes me happy. I just realised…” Aaron continued, and Robert saw tears forming in his eyes. “I just realised that we can do this. For real. I can do this.” Robert grinned at him, and saw a tear escape from Aaron’s eye. 

“I could’ve told you that, you muppet.” He joked, pulling Aaron in to his body, enveloping him in his arms. He felt Aaron laugh against him, and just held him closer.

“I love you.” Aaron’s voice was muffled, but Robert still heard it, and it still made his heart soar every time he did.

“I love you too, Aaron. Only you. Just you.” Robert felt Aaron’s arms snake their way around his waist and hold on tighter.

“I know.” Aaron whispered and Robert grinned.

They remained wrapped in each other’s arms for a long period of time. The heat that radiated from Aaron was welcoming on the cold evening, and Robert never wanted to let go. The programme had changed by the time they broke apart, all smiles and light kisses against each other’s skin and lips. They settled back into the sofa, Aaron’s head once again resting on Robert’s shoulder, Robert’s hand running through his hair. The green sweater was pulled down over Aaron’s hands, making him look simultaneously adorable and gorgeous. 

Aaron felt a smile permanently settle on his lips, and looked up at Robert.

“So…. what now?” he asked jokingly, seeing Robert’s smile lighting up the whole room.

“I don’t know.” Robert replied, their eyes meeting, and Aaron saw something flit across Robert’s face that he couldn’t quite place. “We could… get a baby?” his words were joking, but Robert’s eyes were dead serious.

“You what?” Aaron’s surprise was clear. He shifted in his seat to look at Robert, whose hand fell down to his lap. Robert looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.

“Nothing… just forget it.” 

“No no, you mentioned it, now I want to talk about it. A baby?!” Robert flinched at Aaron’s shock, and Aaron tried to soften. “Sorry, but… when?”

“Look, I know it’s a bit sudden, but I promised myself.. I promised myself I’d mention it when we were properly settled in, and …” Robert sighed and looked up at Aaron. “I love you, and if you want to talk about it, here goes…” Robert took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I want our family to grow. I know that there are no biological means for us to do it by ourselves, but I want to have a little child.I want to be a parent, and I only want to do it with you.” Aaron let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. “Now you know, and if you hate the idea, that’s fine. We don’t have to ever mention it again. But…” Robert trailed off, afraid to say the sentence that was forming in his mind.

“But..?” Aaron asked, his eyes fixed on Robert’s face. He reached out and took one of Robert’s hands in his.

“But…” Robert continued, “If there’s even the slightest possibility that you want this too, then I will wait as long as you want, until you’re ready, and then I think we should look into.. Adoption.” Robert let their eyes meet and saw surprise still etched in every part of Aaron’s face. He sighed internally, and started drawing his hand back.

“It’s fine, I won’t mention it again, I just thought we should at least talk…” He was interrupted by Aaron, pulling his hand back and smiling at him softly. 

“We should… talk… about it.” He said the words slowly, as if he knew that the words spoken would forever change their future. He saw Robert’s face light up, and smiled. “I’m not ready, yet, but maybe, in the future…” Robert grinned at him and pulled him in for a hug. 

“Thank you, Aaron.” He felt Robert’s breath against his ear and pressed his head against the crook of Robert’s neck. 

“Don’t thank me yet you muppet.” Aaron grinned into Robert’s shoulder. 

It was a thursday, a completely unusual and life-changing thursday in november, but Aaron had never been happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is all because of @sugdenspecial on tumblr, giving me idea for the fluffiest thing ever. I hope you enjoy it lovely <3  
> I was definitely not listening to Ed Sheeran - Tenerife Sea on repeat while writing this... nope..  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I haven't even read it through, but I hope you enjoy the fluff :)  
> Find me on tumblr @escapingreality51


End file.
